Fairy
by BloodyHell91
Summary: DMHG Avolon WOM & HP XOver! yeye....Hermione is not a Granger....not a witch either...she's a fletcher...n a mage! Wut Draco's a Wut? Ozzie's the DADA teacher? damn....
1. Over the Summer

own nothin!...redun and rewrittin!

* * *

They sat on the train quietly...they just sat there, as if waiting for the other to say something, but they didn't.

_' They' _just happen to be Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Both has changed over the years, specially Hermione. She grew into a beautiful young woman, her hair turned a dark hunter green, to her mid-thigh, surprisingly it was tamed, very tamed, almost stilled. She wasn't all that close to the two remaining members of the _'golden trio' _anymore. She moved on, towards a different thing.

After the war with Voldimort, she found out when her _'parents were killed'_, they weren't her parents, just people to take care of her. Her real parents were in the US. Stonehill, Pennsylvania, to be précised. They work at Ravenswood wildlife preserve, she went to see them after a few months of talking over phone, email, and even owl.

It felt great to meet them, though she did meet her father through a little picture web created by dragonflies, but that was ok. They shared their stories, and she shared her's. It was great, she got to meet the animals, and had loads of fun, but a week before she was going back to England to finish Hogwarts, she found a stone, and it seemed ok, it kind of looked like her mum's and her godmother's stones...well almost.

It was pure metallic silver, and on it was a deep hunter green tear, with a little speck of lavender in the middle of it. It was beautiful. She had learned, that with it, she had a dragon. It had came over the veil, and it was elemental dragon.

She didn't tell her mum though, but went straight to one of the magical creatures, and with luck Lorelei was there! Oh how she loved seeing the beautiful unicorn! But Lorelei wasn't able to tell her though, she seemed flustered, as if she wasn't allowed too.

Hermione just shrugged it off and went back to the manor. She was staying there, for her stay. She spent a lot of her time in the library, when she wasn't with the others.

As time went by, Hermione noticed some changes in her, for one her hair. Ever since she found the stone, her hair changed, she liked it no doubt, but it felt weird that she was comfortable with it so easily, so fast. Almost like she expected it to happen, as did the animals...mystery.

Another was that she was skinner then she had ever been, not sickening, but like 99lbs, last time she checked... none of her clothes fit her now, she was either too tall, to skinny, or not enough _'there'_. If her mum thought anything, besides growth spurt, she said nothing as did the others.

And last but not least, what she had kept from the ever one since she found the stone, was that on the forearm, which she tied the stone too( like the others did), was that she had a tattoo. One she knew full well what it was.

Ironically it was the image of her dragon, It twirl around her body, like a boa constrictor. Well not exactly ironic…for it was her dragon. This was the best way they could think of. Away were she couldn't be caught, unless she took off her clothes. And even then he could blend into her skin.

Hermione has always kept this a secret for she had never heard, or read about elemental dragons..

Coming back from the memory, Hermione stared at the window, feeling Draco's staring at her, with intense gray eyes, they kind of remind her of the Onuris's eyes.

She looked down at her jewel, that was tied on her, it had alight hue to it since she came upon King's Cross Station not long ago. It stopped seemly when she's away from Draco, but she didn't let that get to her, not much any way.

"Hey mudblood I asked you a question, I would like an answer," Draco snarled at her, causing her to come back from spacing out.

"What is it Draco?" she asked quietly, still looking out the window, like she was going to miss something if she turned away.

"I asked, why aren't you with Potthead and the Weasel family?"

"Because after Voldimort died, I'm not useful anymore," she whispered, for one second her eyes moved away from the window, and towards Draco, catching his eye, before going back to the window.

He just shrugged, he didn't really want to talk to her, but since he and Blaise were the only ones from his house that wasn't caught for being a death eater, and he seemly was the only one well enough to return to school from his house too. It was quite boring really.

"Something's coming onto the train," whispered Hermione, as her eyes seemed to glazed over, turning the colors from light brown to dark, gray. She got her wand out, and whispered a spell quietly, pointing to the door, "That should hold them, for awhile at least. Hope Potter doesn't faint again," Her eyes soon turned back to her normal light brown.

And the next thing anyone knows, is that there a suddenly a cold freeze through the train, and dark figures were roaming, the pathways of the train.

* * *

R&R! 


	2. Mage's Stone

own nothin! redun n rewrittin!

* * *

A dark shadow, graced across the window to their compartment, a feeling of pure evil washed over them. A demintor touched the handle to the sliding door. a movement of shocked ran threw it, which it came in contact.

They looked at each other, worried, the so called demintor, kept trying to the door. It didn't want to leave, to another compartment. But why? Draco stared at Hermione, her face was set in stone, she didn't look at all worried or scared, but calm, like she knew what was going on exactly.

The door finally slid open, slowly. The demintor floated into the room, without haste. It went to Draco first, Hermione's eyes were closed. She opened them when she heard Draco's quiet yelp, her eyes turned deep gray once again.

She lifted her stone up, her hand seemed to be limp, but the stone pulsed brightly. Causing the demintor to look towards her, Draco, began to gain his breathe fully again. Her stared as the demintor seemed hypnotized by the stone.

A light a ray, of what seem to be purifying the monster. It stood back, slowly backing up towards the hall of the train, then with a burst of light the demintor was gone. And all but a pile of ashes laid in it's wake.

Hermione fell onto the chair, she turned to look at Malfoy, the monster seemed to have attacked him in the chest area. She felt her energy coming back to her, she stood, walking towards Draco. He didn't entirely seemed afraid, not of her at least. The blood from the inflected wound flowed down his chest.

She placed a cool hand on his chest, where the wound laid, pressing hard. She heard him hiss in pain, "Sorry," she whispered. With her free hand, she pulled out a handkerchief, and began to wipe the blood away.

The wound began to heal, it felt like a nice cool breeze on a spring day. He stared at her, as she stared at his wound, Something popped, and she looked around, before she turned back to Draco.

His head turned down to the cool sensation on his wrist. They watched as little lights twist and turned to form a band around his wrist. They watched as the lights formed a stone, it was a deep hunter green, and a silver sword, with a hunter green Baskalist twirled across it.

"What is it?" He asked her, looking up to her shocked face.

"It's a mage's stone. My parents and godparents have 'em. As do I….but you…you're not even of any of their blood…so why?"

"Mages? Are you saying that you're a mage?" She nodded to his question, as she continued with the healing process, after a few more minutes, it finally healed.

She pulled away, and he felt as if he had lost something dear to him. They stared each other in the eyes.

She wiped off her bloody hands, conjuring another napkin for him to wipe off excess blood. He fixed his shirt, before they both began putting on their robes. It was almost time they reached Hogwarts. They finished just in time when Harry, Ron and Ginny opened the door.

They all stared at each other, like baiting some one to talk first, " 'Mione, why are you here with Malfoy?" snarled Ron, looking at Malfoy with disgust.

"Why are you with Harry?" She back-fired.

"'Cause he's my friend, what does that have to do anything with Malfoy?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione with concern.

"Because she's my friend, is that ok with you Potter?" Draco counter, waiting for an answer, knowing he pulled the trigger.

"What!" questioned the other three, while Hermione nodded her head _'yes'_.

"Is this true Hermione?" asked Ginny, her eyes begging.

Before she could even answer, Ron and Harry fired, " WE REFUSE that you can be FRIENDS with HIM!"

Hermione's eyes had gray specks in it, she didn't like to be told what to do, from some one who has no authority over her! "Ok, are you my parents? No. Are you my teachers?

No. Do you have any authority over me? No...So bugger off, you're getting on my last nerves."

And with that, the shocked three made their way back to their compartment. Draco stared at Hermione with fascination, she just told off her best- well not any more- est. friends!

"Am I really your friend Draco?" she asked him, staring him in the eyes.

"Yes," and they left it at that, not talking at all, until it was time to get off the train...

No body believed just one train ride could make a new, and even greater friendship, then any one expected.

"So tell me more about this mage's stone." He began.

"Well…." He voice trailed off, as they made their way to Hogwarts.

* * *

dun!

yeyeyeye

R&R


	3. Rae, Jay, n OZZIE!

own nothin!...b/c Rae and Jay are ppl i kno...but the dunt kno theat they're in here lol!

redun, and revised! hope u like it!

* * *

They walked into the great hall, well almost any way. They were stopped by Professor Snape, "Dumbledore wants to see you two in his office now," and he stalked off.

"Nasty prick, isn't he," whispered Hermione, causing Draco to smirk. What they didn't know was that Snape wasn't too far from them and heard the remark.

"Is there something wrong Miss Granger?" he asked, a sneer plastered onto his face like a terrible masterpiece.

"No Sir, why do you ask?" she sounded innocent.

"I distinctly heard you call me something, Miss Granger, and I want to hear it straight from the horse's mouth."

"That's fine and all Sir, but I thought we didn't have horses at Hogwarts, unless you're talking about me Sir," her eyes glistened a bit.

"I believe I was," his words could cut through ice, and still be sharp.

"She didn't say anything Professor, and I was standing next to her," replied Draco, his eyes stared into Snape's baiting him onward.

"Very well, if you say so Mr. Malfoy. Now off to Dumbledore's office." and he left them there.

They walked to towards his office, the gargoyle stood there, "What's the password?" Draco asked Hermione, looking at her.

She closed her eyes, feeling a nice cool spring breeze, even though it was September, "It's Jawbreakers," she whispered, causing the statue to jump out of their way. They made their way up to the headmaster's office, stopping at the old wooden oak door, staring at it before knocking.

"Come in," a hoarse voice replied from inside.

They walked into the office, looking at the paintings and such upon the walls, and their eyes move towards the phoenix, Frawks (right?). The red colored phoenix seem to have graced the room with an outlandish color.

"Come, come, please sit down. Lemon drop, No?" he placed the bowl of muggle candy back on his desk, and walked around it. "You see, I called you two here, for it is now your seventh year, and every seventh year there has to be the heads of the school. Well by tests, over and over you two proved worthy of the head's positions. Congads, you are now the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry of 2005."

They sat there shocked, it didn't seem like a big deal, but actually becoming the Head's was a different story all together. A knocked was sounded on the door, "Oh they seem to be here now," he walked to the door and opened it to reveal a little brown ferret, and a younger boy and girl.

"This is Rae Charday, and Jay Davies. They are from Stonehill Pennsylvania, US. They are mages, Rae is a Seer Mage, and Jay is a Shifter Mage. Now before I continue, this is Ozzie, he is a elf, turned ferret. He will be the new DADA arts teacher for this year."

"Now has the webs is being connected, lets talk about another mage, Ms. Fletcher." Dumbledore started, before he was interrupted.

"Who?" Asked Draco.

"Me," Whispered, Hermione, looking at the headmaster.

"I thought your name was Granger, who are you really?"

"Hermione, Emily, Fletcher. Princess of the Mer People of Aquatania, and daughter of Emily and Marlin Fletcher. (I can't find Marlin's last name….looking at the book now, n I don't see it!)"

"Princess of the Mer People? What?" Draco was shocked, mudblood…wait she said earlier that her family were mages so…guess that can't be said anymore.

"Yes, and I am Prince Jay of the Fairies and Goblins in the Fairy Realms. My parents are Kara and Lorren Davies. Rae here is daughter of Adriane and Zack Charday. We all go by our mother's last names though."

"Oh, are they mages as well?"

"Yes. My mother is a Warrior mage, and my father is a Dragon Tamer. Jay's mother is a Blazing Star. And Hermione's is Healer. Last but not least, Ozzie is a Ferret mage!" Stated Rae, smiling.

"Who's the new mage? And what is Hermione?" Asked Draco, soaking everything in.

"I am a Rider. My people rides Sea Dragons. But my Dragon is much different." Stated Hermione.

"So….what had happened on the train was you mother's powers coming from your jewel? Or something like that?" They nodded, as Dumbledore just watched them, letting them all explain.

"You are the last mage of this circle. The grandson of Mr. Gardner. Draco, you are the Protector Mage. But I have no earthly idea on what happened on the train ride here. It remains a mystery, for none of us, 'cept you two were there to see it." Dumbledore stated.

Everyone nodded, as Ozzie made his way over to Draco, he looked at the jewel as Draco held it out for him. "Hmm…" He replied, turning it in all directions, he then took Hermione's in his hand as well, holding them close together.

"See the similarities between them? He asked everyone, as they looked at them, trying to see what he was talking about.

"Draco's is Hunter Green and a sliver sword with a snake going across it. Hermione's is silver, with a Hunter Green Tear drop. Other then color, the symbols mean something. Can any one guess what?" He asked, looking at them. Even the head master was stumped. He sighed.

"The sword is meaning of a protector. The snake is for his bonded animal, I'm guessing. Hermione's green tear is linked to the fact the tears mean healing. Which she gets from her mother, Emily. But it also means Dragon, for Dragon's tears are always, ALWAYS green, outlined with silver."

"But is it that they both have the same colors?" Asked Rae, looking at her stone.

"Mostly because it is said that when you're bonded, you have similar colors." Stated Dumbledore.

"That makes no sense, unless your saying that they're are sole mates…are you?" Asked Jay

"That'll be weird, we finally have a Gardener and he's bonded with a snake, and Hermione's bonded with a Dragon. What are we bonded with?" Asked Rae.

"It's a Baskalist. And Healer's, like me, can't really be bonded with any animal, for they feel for all kinds. But my Dragon, is different, he's practically part of me." Stated Hermione.

"This doesn't make sense any more, everything is getting spun around in a web. How about when we're all settled down, we'll give a call to your parents, and get more information on this. Because I know we're all tired, hungry, and have a busy days ahead. So let's all just cool it for a bit, and start again later 'k?" Asked Ozzie, rubbing his eyes.

They all nodded, even the headmaster, "Ms Fletcher, Mr. Gardner, please lead them to the kitchen, and ask the elves for some food. And then you can all go to bed. Rae and Jay will be living in a living quarters down the hall from you two. Ozzie, I believe you know where to go after wards right?"

They all nodded, said their goodbyes,a nd headed to the kitchen for some well deserve food.

* * *

That's all I have now. A bit revised, and rewritten, so PLEZE enjoy!

BH91!

note….Draco would now on, (if I can remember ) be called by Gardener, for that his is true last name. In this story! Yeyeye! Its dun!

R&R!


	4. her past

Own nothing….including ma sanity…..

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now I'm Ozzie, and I will be your teacher for this year. Any questions?" They all stared. There was a ferret, teaching a class on how too defend yourself. The looks on their faces, Priceless.

Ron looked over to where Draco, Hermione, and the two new kids where, "Look ferret boy! It's your relative!" The Gryffindor class burst out laughing. As Ozzie looked confused.

"Gardner was turned into a ferret in fourth year." Hermione stated, looking up from her and Draco's notes, that they were passing between the four of them.

Ozzie nodded, scowling at the Gryffindors in disgust. "Don't laugh, at what you could be turned into." He stated, staring straight at Ron. Ron stopped laughing, and soon the others did as well, staring as the four started in their own fits.

"I wouldn't be laughing Hermione. You betrayed our house." Stated Ron, snaring at her.

She turned to him, and smiled, as she shrugged and turned back to Rae. "And what would be the topic of this new conversation, Mr….Weasely?"

"He thinks that Hermione betrayed their house, because she became friends with me. And produced house unity. Can't stay in the past forever. " Draco smiled at his Mage friends, as the snickered at the little joke.

"That's stupid. Betraying should be something about going against their country, or something other. Not their houses. That's stupid…again."

"Uh…Ozzie?"

"What?" Ozzie looked at Jay, and smiled.

"Role call would be nice soon." Stated Rae, smirking.

"I would guess so ….If you're not here raise your hand!" No one raised their hands "Ok, then….Hermione, would you please write that down for me?" Hermione smiled, walking to his desk, she wrote that down, before going back to her desk.

"Teacher's pet." Pansy sneered, glaring at how close Hermione was to Draco.

"Say that again, about my cousin, and I'll hurt you." Rae jumped up and turned around to Pansy. Her fists up, and ready to fight.

"Cousin?" Everyone was quiet, staring at them.

"Yes, Hermione's our cousin, just like we're her cousins." stated Jay.

"Not by blood though. Just by our mothers." Hermione stated, looking over her right shoulder at the Gryffindors.

"And what powerful mothers they are!" Rae turned to look at Hermione, as they smiled, giving each other a thumb's up, before she sat back down. Draco and Jay looked at each other and sighed, it was going to be a long day.

"And on the topic of powerful, some one, any one. Give me the name of some of the most powerful people to grace this planet?"

"He-who-should-not-be-named?" Asked Nellive, looking scared of the name.

"Who?" Ozzie scratched his head in confusion,

"Some wizard who thinks he's so bloody powerful."Draco started.

"Who really just builds his so called power from people's fears." Hermione finished.

"So he's a fear eating monster?" Ozzie asked, looking at them, which burst the four up.

"No. Just forget it." Draco stated, trying to calm down.

"Okay, now give me another name, or more even, if you can." Ozzie stated, again.

"Are we allowed to answer?" Asked Rae, leaning back in her chair, smirking.

"If no one can get them, then, you may. But wait until then." They nodded, smiling, knowing who where some powerful people!

It was minutes later, and no one had gotten any thing right. The four were almost banging their heads at the names they came up with. At least Merlin was sort of right.

"All right. Line 'em up!" Ozzie leaned against the stacks of papers, as they smirked.

"Adriane and Zach Charday." Stated Rae

"Kara and Lorren Davies." -Jay

"Emily and Marlin Fletcher."-Hermione.

They all looked at Draco, "Gardner."

"The Dark Sorceress."-Rae

"The Spider Witch." Hermione glanced at Ron, before turning back to Ozzie.

"Tasha."-Jay

They looked at each other and smiled, "The Fairymentals."

"And don't forget Ozzie."

"We haven't even heard of those people!" Shouted Harry, looking at them, like they were crazy.

Ozzie chuckled, "Of course you have. After all, their relatives are in this room."

"What!"

The four stood up, one by one. "Jay, Jay Davies, son of Kara and Lorren Davies."

"Rae, Daughter of Adriane and Zach Charday."

"Hermione, daughter of Emily and Marlin Fletcher."

"Draco, grandson of Gardner."

"Ozzie, Elf from Misty Marshes."

"Misty Marshes?" Asked Coyle, scratching his head.

Draco turned to him, and smirked,"Don't try to understand, you might hurt yourself, trying."

"What I don't get, is that Hermione is Hermione Granger. Amuggle born. Her parents don't have any magical ability." Ron look between her, the four, and Ozzie.

"Her mother was a healer. And none of their parents used wnads. They had no need to.Now Hermione and Draco had a interesting past. You four may sist down now." They nodded, sitting down, before talking amongst themselves.

"Draco's mother distanced away from her father. They were never really from the Black family." Hermione stated, looking at her parchment and quill.

"The Granger's, visiting our headquaters, saw Hermione…playing with one of the creatures. Dreamer, the Mistwolf, and took her. They just took her, and left, we only came in cantact….after all these years, she found out who she really is. And came back to her family, she never was a muggle born, or what ever you said." Rae looked sad, as Jay talked, sighing before finishing.

"After our parents, we were next in line, to take whatever was thrown at us. That is, and always be our duites. But Hermione wanted to finished what was started here, this school. Stopping that wanna-be evil villian."

"Who is Hermione then? You guys keep going on and on about what you guys are. Well what are you?" Pansy looked at them, accusely.

"It's none of your business. So stay out of it, all of you. If you weren't involved in the first place, then don't bother now!" Hermione growled, picking up her bag, and walking out of the room.

" 'Mione! Where are you going?" Draco stood up, about to follow, but he was stopped by Rae.

"Let her go. "

"If it wasn't for such …noisy-busy-bodies! She wouldn't have ran off!" Jay seethed, glaring at his classmates, of course, he didn't want any connection to them now. Or ever.

"But where did she go?" Draco, looking back at Ozzie, as everyone else thought the same thing.

"Where else? The closest thing to her true home." Ozzie replied.

"True home? Aquatania?" Asked Rae, as she begin to piece it together.

"But's that's on Aldenmor. .She couldn't get there, at least. Not without us."

"I said the closest thing. Not the exact thing."

"To her true home!" Rae began to laugh.

"And what does Uncle Marlin rule over?"

"The Mer-….ohh!"

"The cloest thing to her true home. It calls to her, because, just like her mother, the water is her elment."

"Thanks Ozzie!" The three Mages shouted, jumping up and getting their stuff, before running out of the room.

"Hey!…Fine…well, you guys just stay here. Let them have a head start in getting to her, before I let you guys out. Or when the bell rings. Which ever comes first." Ozzie smiled, before looking through his lesson plan. "Now onto HOMEWORK!"

Groans were heard in the DADA room. HE chuckled to himself, hoping that the three young mages would get to their firend, and fellow mage, before she comes into her true self, in the waters of Hogwarts Lagoon.

END CHAPPY!

R&R!


End file.
